swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'Din
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide Ho'Din means "Walking Flower" in the native language of this gentile Species. Although Ho'Din religion claims that the Species descended from plant life, the Ho'Din actually evolved from reptiles. Nevertheless, Ho'Din are taught to believe that those who strive to preserve nature in life will be reborn as plants after death. Three hundred years before the Battle of Yavin, the Ho'Din entered an industrial age, clearing entire forests to make room for factories and cities. The damage to their homeworld's ecosystem unleashed a deadly parasite that nearly wiped out the Species. The Ho'Din have since returned to their roots, as it were, having learned to live in harmony with their forests and draw sustenance and shelter from nature itself. The old factories and cities now stand as crumbling testaments to their early folly. The Ho'Din show little interest in galactic affairs and for the most part keep to themselves. The Ho'Din use their botanical skills to concoct natural medicines, some of which have cured plagues on distant worlds. Ho'Din Characteristics Personality: Ho'Din are self-conscious and vain. Their concern with beauty is usually centered either on their personal appearance or that of their floral and arboreal creations. They do not take insults or criticism well and use modern technological devices only when necessary. Physical Description: Ho'Din are slender humanoids with brightly colored scales, a crown of snakelike stalks for hair, large black eyes, and naturally webbed fingers and toes with suction cups. Their anemone hair can sense even the slightest variation or change in temperature. The average Ho'Din stands about 2.75 meters tall. Age Groups: Ho'Din age at the following stages: Homeworld: Moltok, a world of rainforests and volcanoes, is located in The Outer Rim. Technology is closely monitored and restricted on Moltok, for fear that it might somehow be used to harm the planet's delicate ecosystem. Languages: Ho'Din speak a language of the same name that has many hisses and croaks. The written language uses characters derived from the shapes of different plants native to Moltok. The Ho'Din vocabulary includes thousands of plant-based metaphors and idioms. Example Names: Baji, Ism Oolos, Kutu, Par'tah, Plett, Spero, Usta. Adventurers: Ho'Din who leave Moltok are usually botanists whose skills are in demand, self-absorbed prima donnas, or radical dissidents. Ho'Din heroes are usually Nobles, Scouts, or Force Prodigies. Ho'Din Jedi are also viable, but Technicians are unheard of. Ho'Din Species Traits: Ho'Din share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Ho'Din receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Ho'Din are strong because of their size, but it consequently reduces their nimbleness. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Ho'Din take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: '''Ho'Din have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Cold-Blooded: Ho'Din cannot abide cold temperatures. When resisting Extreme Cold, a Ho'Din does not add their Constitution bonus to their Fortitude Defense. * Expert Climber: '''Ho'Din are great climbers and may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: A Ho'Din with Survival as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Survival) as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Ho'Din can speak, read, and write both Basic and Ho'Din. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Ho'Din